


Rabbit Crash

by Carleigh



Category: Peter Rabbit (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carleigh/pseuds/Carleigh
Summary: 如果麦格雷戈先生捡到了凯洛伦，他还会和那群兔子有什么深仇大恨吗？





	Rabbit Crash

**Author's Note:**

> 一个偶尔的脑洞，存档，如有雷同纯属巧合。

Rabbit Crash  
原作:星球大战7/彼得兔crossover  
Cp: Kylo Ren(凯洛 伦)/ Thomas McGregor(托马斯 麦格雷戈)

Chapter 1  
麦格雷戈先生从来没有想过自己能够继承自己从未见过的那位远房叔叔的房子，更何况它座落在他几乎都没听过的一个乡村里面。他讨厌不整洁的地方，他坐在出租车上，脑袋里几乎能够想到那个农场的样子，泥泞的土层和难以清洁干净的花园，潮湿的地板和可能还有点漏雨的天花板——尽管他在和司机“闲聊”的时候他甚至没有流露出来对乡村的厌恶，但是他已经开始讨厌这个地方了——  
“如果有啮齿类生物的话，这个地方就更加讨厌了。”他在脑袋里大声喊着，颠簸的车子也终于到了他的目的地，面对着笑起来像是一块奶油的司机，他挥挥手，目送着车子离开。  
这基本上就是麦格雷戈先生在这幢房子里面的第一天了，就算忽略那些讨人厌的兔子、那只涂着润唇膏的粉色小猪还有一片脏乱的房间，这一天对于任何一个人来说也不会算是幸福的一天。  
昨天经过几个小时的车程之后见到的花园和房子让麦格雷戈先生觉得失望极了，杂乱感让他感到失措，但是他仍旧留在了房子里。清晨，他从唯一还能睡得床上坐起来，一只聒噪的公鸡的打鸣声提醒他此时正在一幢刚刚继承的来自叔叔的房子里面，楼下的墙上还有西红柿在墙纸上摩擦留下的红色痕迹，他彻底不能让自己冷静下来了。  
“这不是一个噩梦吧。”阳光照亮了他的眼睛，也提醒着他应该去做点什么好让这幢房子能够成功的卖出去，好让他在伦敦开一家比谁都大的玩具店——  
里面还要有一只比人还高的熊，棕色皮毛的那种玩具熊。麦格雷戈先生提着水桶走向花园，在心里面悄悄的补充了一句。  
清扫是麦格雷戈先生最喜欢干的事情之一，他喜欢干净整洁的东西，那让他觉得舒服，当所有事情都规整在一起的时候，那种成就感是别人所不能理解的。而此时出现的邻居就是令他觉得不太适应的事情了——所有人都能看得出麦格雷戈先生不像是那么擅长与年龄相似的女性相处的角色，他总是当着引导的角色，他享受给予帮助的感觉，但同时也有些畏惧无法应对的感觉。来自女邻居（现在麦格雷戈先生知道她叫贝伊了）的礼物让他感到惊讶，一架望远镜，可以让他看到城市里面看不到的两只翅膀的生物——鸟。麦格雷戈先生不确定自己是因为见到贝伊太激动了还是什么的，他甚至忘记了那些有着小羽毛的生物叫什么了。  
也许只是我不怎么见到真的鸟。深橘色头发的男性在某些方面总表现的像是孩子，他用刚刚得来的礼物四处望着，甚至忘记了贝伊还在身边，也忘记了那群讨厌的兔子正对着他的院子虎视眈眈。他的双眼对准目镜，让自己的身体缓缓的转了个圈，追着刚刚飞过的鸟儿一道看到院子靠近房子那边种着的玉米丛，一片诡异的塌陷让他心里面又发出了一阵尖叫。  
麦格雷戈先生抱起盒子，向已经走远的贝伊挥挥手示意自己的感谢，就急匆匆的向玉米丛跑过去。他确信一定是那群可恶的啮齿类生物，那群可恶的兔子一定又来打扰他想要卖掉房子的计划了——  
麦格雷戈先生跑得急匆匆的，他的头发因为他跑步的动作有点发乱，有一缕发丝直愣愣的立在风里，看起来像是什么动画片里面的反派人物炸起来的头发，他让自己转了个弯，皮鞋和泥土摩擦出了一点嘎吱嘎吱的声音。男人整了整自己的上衣，从有异常的玉米丛的背后接近那里，正准备一手抓住那只可恶的兔子的时候，他才发现自己的玉米丛里躺着一个男人。  
一个浑身是血的，毫不洁净的黑发男人。  
麦格雷戈先生觉得自己现在还是尖叫比较好。  
在经历了几十分钟的心理斗争之后，麦格雷戈还是把那个男人弄进了屋子（如果忽略他蹲在男人旁边思考着现在是报警还是怎么办的场景的话，这算是麦格雷戈先生难得做出的几次爽快的、不合规则的决定之一）。  
“他比一只超大抱抱熊还沉！”麦格雷戈先生一边抱着男人的胸口，一边往屋子里面退的时候，小声地嘟囔出来了这句话，同时也引来了他抱着的男人的一阵算不上是有意的动作，但是这也足以让麦格雷戈先生知道他还是个活着的人了。  
发色稍浅的男性打了一盆热水，拿出了他从来都没用过的那块毛巾靠近被摆在柔软的地毯上的黑发男人（因为他太重了，麦格雷戈甚至不能把他抱到楼上的床上），有些苦恼的看见血迹弄脏了他白天刚刚洗好的地毯。乡下的医疗设备不齐，但是麦格雷戈先生还是找到了自己叔叔藏在床头柜里面几乎都要过期的从未开过封的医疗箱，于是他也在拿毛巾的同时把医疗箱从楼上提了下来，试图用他有的所有的工具洗干净面前这个浑身血污的家伙。  
温热的毛巾没能让男人醒过来，他仍然皱着眉头，让麦格雷戈先生好能继续下去自己的工作。未来的副主管从昏迷的大熊的脖子开始擦起，以一种轻柔的方式蹭掉他身上的血迹和泥土，并且用一种神游天外的态度观察着面前这个一动不动的大家伙。  
黑发男人有一头略长的头发，他像是刚刚经历过了一场大战，油腻的发梢里面还夹杂着几片枯死的树叶。他的鼻子比平时麦格雷戈先生见过的人还要大上一点，显得整个人有些笨拙。被割破的衣服露出了他的胸肌，饱满的有些让人嫉妒——  
“他很高，也很沉。”麦格雷戈只好小声嘟囔着来减少自己的不适，他觉得黑发男人似曾相识，但总是想不起是在哪里见过了，他手上的动作仍旧轻柔，就像是在对待孩子们最喜欢的玩具一样轻轻的、并且缓慢而灵巧的绕开了贯穿男人整个脸颊的可怖伤口。  
麦格雷戈先生白得有点可爱，当他的手指拿着粘着碘酒的棉签清理黑发男人脸上的伤口的时候，黑发男人突然睁开了眼睛，让麦格雷戈先生几乎打翻了自己手里的药水——  
“他的眼睛也是黑色的，我没想错。”麦格雷戈先生竟然没有被继续吓到，而是看着男人的眼睛发起了呆。  
黑发男人的手指弯曲了几下，像是听见麦格雷戈先生的声音了一样，使劲的眨了几下眼睛。  
—TBC—


End file.
